Monsters
by BaSingTei
Summary: Note: This is my fic because I feel that the PTSD was wiped away a little too easily. It's not that easy.


He never thought he would live in a mansion. He also never thought there would be more than two spirit portals and that he would end up living in New Republic City. Either way, when the day was over he was happy to come home to a house, though big, full of love and compassion and understanding. Everything he had ever wanted.

He unlocked the large mahogany door and stepped inside from the cold snowy night. He closed it and locked it behind himself, taking off his dripping boots and sleet covered coat to hang by the door. He ruffled his short hair and slicked it back, inhaling the smell of stew and bread. He walked from the grand foyer into the kitchen and found dinner on the stove, still cooking.

"Girls?" He called out.

"In here." A voice called. He smiled and followed it into the living area. Asami was curled at one end of the couch with Korra's head in her lap. At first the scene was simple and loving. He smiled and came closer and saw that Korra was out like a light, her eyes puffy and red.

"Did it happen again?"

Asami nodded and stroked Korra's cheek.

"I can't figure out why this is happening again. You took her to Zaheer. Didn't she get passed this?"

Mako sat in the chair next to Asami.

"It's not that simple. She might never get rid of this. All we can do is be here for her."

She nodded and looked back down to the woman they both loved with everything they had. Asami leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Korra, let's eat dinner."

She woke slowly and muttered an agreement, Mako taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

X

That night she lay in the bed and was wide awake. To her left Mako was fast sleep, one arm slung over her stomach. To her right Asami was just as gone, her hand limp in Korra's. Even if they had been awake, what could she say? That she has gone from seeing herself in visions to hearing a disoriented version of her voice talk to her? How much healthier is that? She closed her eyes and she could still hear the voice.

_You don't deserve this. You deserve nothing. You are nothing. I will make you nothing._

She chocked back a sob and let the tears flow from the corners of her eyes, trying not to wake Asami and Mako. The voice was just a monster in her head. She argued with it, saying she deserved happiness. She was entitled to anything she wanted because of all the sacrifices she had made and will continue to make.

She took in a breath but it's was a strangled gasp and it woke Asami up.

"Korra?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She croaked and her body shook with torrents of tears she was holding back.

"Honey…" Asami cooed and kissed the tears from the corner of her eye.

"It'll be okay." She said softly and kissed her lips. Korra couldn't hold back anymore and crying loudly. Mako woke up and looked at them kissing and crying. He frowned and moved his body closer to them. He held them as firmly as he could, not being very good with words. Asami tried to continue her that it would be okay but she felt like she was falling into pieces. Mako kissed her wet cheek and wiped her tears on the side Asami couldn't reach.

It took a while but eventually Korra slipped into a deep sleep. Mako and Asami looked at each other and shared a concerned glance to Korra.

"We have to do something." Asami whispered.

"Maybe Tenzin can help."

"Good thinking. We'll call him tomorrow morning."

X

"You guys really think this is for the best?" Korra asked them all.

Jinora took Korra's hand and smiled.

"I know this is going to be weird at first but I know that you will come out of this stronger than ever."

Tenzin, Mako, and Asami nodded and watched as Korra and Jinora walked through the spirit portal, to start her spiritual journey with the newest master.

X

When she came back, things were better. Her next attack didn't happen until a few years later. But Asami and Mako were always there when she needed them most, and that to her was the only medication she needed.


End file.
